Hikage
Summary Hikage is a playable character in the Senran Kagura ''Nintendo 3DS series. She makes her debut in ''Senran Kagura Burst. She's a third year Hebijo student like her allies (joining becoming the renegade Crimson Squad), but she's known more for her lack of emotions. She serves as Katsuragi's rival due to her lack of understanding for the former's excitement for a fight with her. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher '''with Shinobi Turnover and Frantic Mode | At least '''High 8-C Name: Hikage Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skills with knives, Ninjutsu, Aura Manipulation, and creation of Shinobi Barriers (A fighting space/dimension to hide shinobi from regular civilians), Berserk Mode Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should be comparable to Homura, fought Katsuragi multiple times), higher '''with Shinobi Turnover, '''higher with Frantic Mode I At least Large Building level '(Stronger than ever in this state) 'Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with other shinobi, including her allies and Kat) I Supersonic (Faster than her previous form) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Traded blows with Katsuragi and her fellow Crimson Squad allies), higher with Sinobi Turnover, lower with Frantic Mode I Large Building level Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi and a renegade) Range: Melee range with her knives and several meters with her strongest Ninja Arts Standard Equipment: Hinata's Knife Intelligence: A pretty skilled and experienced fighter as a Hebijo Academy shinobi and Crimson Squad renegade shinobi. Weaknesses: Can't comprehend her lack of emotions, thus making it hard for her own allies or enemies to understand her. Highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shanking: Hikage poises herself before performing a swift multi-hitting dashing slice with her knife. * Splatter: Hikage enters Frenzy Mode before slashing several times with her knife, each time releasing a black sickle. This attack, though very linear, has quite a bit of range and power to back it. Enemies caught by the barrage of slashes stand little to no chance of surviving. * While airborne, Hikage unleashes a barrage of knives that rain down on the enemies bellow. The attack has very little power and is quite easy to avoid if facing away from the intended target. However, the number shear of hits help make up for it's lack of power. * The Breaking: While in midair, Hikage levitates a bunch of knives in the shape of a snake, then rains them down on her enemies. * Pure Bliss: Hikage takes her main blade along with several small daggers and begins to throw, slash and swing in all directions around her body. The attack, though stationary, has great range swallows all enemies that come into contact with it. * Shinobi Transformation: A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. * Frantic Mode: A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. * Frenzy Mode: Hikage enters Frenzy Mode when she reaches critical health. As her ninja art, Hikage unleashes shock waves of purple energy around her, damaging enemies for multiple hits. A purple aura emanates around her and she begins to take a predatory stance. Her voice changes from monotone to overtly expressive, and she begins to laughs maniacally. Her speed and power are significantly increased and her moveset changes completely. Hikage may only enter Frenzy Mode once per mission and leaves Frenzy Mode upon her health leaving critical level. Key: Base Form | Frenzy Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Senran Kagura Category:Neutral Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Aura Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Forcefield Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 8